


Night Confusion

by Theladywiththeblueeyes



Series: Three are a better number than two [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Cedric, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Confused Harry, Multi, Obvious Cho and Cedric, Polyamory, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladywiththeblueeyes/pseuds/Theladywiththeblueeyes
Summary: Au: Cho and Cedric being obviously while Harry is confused.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Three are a better number than two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Night Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologise every mistake i made in the story. But i also want to thank you for reading the story and being so tolerant.

Harry hated his own luck, apparently it was not enough that he was competing in a tournament, he did not want to be part in, he also had to deal with a stupid but BIG crush on two people. Harrys heart also hated him, since it was two people who was together and did not talk with him or any of his friend. No, in fact Harry was competing against one of his crushes in the tournament, which by any mean just sucked. Harry cursed himself for his crush on Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, but mostly he cursed his heart. Harry got kicked out of his self-pity by literally getting kicked by Ron. Harry looked angrily at Ron, but soon realized why Ron had kicked him. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory stood behind Ron and was both smiling, which was the cause of Harrys heart skipping a beat. Ron continued eating, while Harry hopelessly was trying to say something to them. Harry could finally say “Hello” but kept avoiding looking Cedric and Cho in the eyes, instead he looked around in the room. They were in the library at night because Ron and Harry both could not sleep, so they both had sneaked into the library with a chess game and some food, that some of the house-elves had been so kind to help with. Harry found it embarrassing getting caught by the two people he had a crush on, who as it happened also was prefects. Ron clearly wanted Harry to talk to the two prefects because he meant that they both had a “soft spot” for Harry, which Harry always denied, where Ron always would send Harry a meaningful look. Cho and Cedric were waiting for Harry to speak, so Harry gathered all his courage and spoke “Hello Cho and Cedric, how are you both?”. Cedric and Cho both told him that they were fine, and the air became awkward, Ron who had been watching the three, finally decided to help Harry to his friend relief. Ron got them all to talk about the Yule Ball, to Harry`s irritation. There was one thing good about talking about Yule, which was that Harry learned that Cho and Cedric were going together. Harry was secretly wishing he could go with them, but instead he fake-jokingly said “If the two of you have some friends, there got no date to the ball, please send them my and Ron`s way”. Ron laughed, but noticed that Cedric and Cho were frowning, and look very displeased with idea, almost like they were jealous, but Harry failed to notice that. Ron decided to test the theory and said “Harry, they don’t have to do that, I have heard that the Patil twins don’t have dates, maybe we could ask them, or you could just try and say yes to one of the many people who has invited you?” Harry unconsciously blushed and again failed to notice that Cho and Chang looked more and more jealous. Ron smiled, he was right, the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff was in love with his best friend, which meant that they returned Harrys feelings. Harry who still had not realized Cho`s and Cedric`s mood, agreed with Ron`s plan, which Ron immediately knew was not good. That turned out was more than true, Cedric and Cho became more displeased and tense, than Ron would have thought was possible. Harry was getting very confused by his crush’s weird behavior, they were frowning with a face that screamed displeased, and Harry had no idea why. Ron was watching his friend, who had now realized the Ravenclaw’s and the Hufflepuff’s behavior, and just look hopelessly confused. Ron watched as Cedric and Cho came over their jealousy and realized that Harry confused was watching them. Cedric and Cho looked at each other and told Ron and Harry that they had to go. Ron and Harry said their goodbyes, Harry was sad to see his crushes already had to go but said goodbye none less while putting on a fake smile. Ron and Harry got a “don’t stay up to late” by the two prefect and then they were alone in the library. Ron who had noticed Harry`s fake smile, gave his best friend a small hug and asked if wanted to play chess, which Harry with a small smile agreed to. The whole time Ron and Harry was playing, was Harry lost in thought, wondering why Cedric and Cho had acted odd and if he had done something wrong. Ron in the meantime was watching his best friend thinking, he knew his best friend and knew Harry thought he had done something wrong, which was wrong, in silent Ron vowed to himself that he would never let anyone hurt his best friend, Harry had been hurt enough.


End file.
